The Soul Twins
by Windstorm124
Summary: Six years after the war, Harry is Headmaster, Draco Malfoy, Potions Master, and Hermione Weasley, Deputy Headmistress. Twins arrive at Hogwarts but there's something strange about them. What? Read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**This is just something I thought up in the car... Hope it's okay... Oh and Fred is ALIVE. This is only a Prolouge. Please read anyway.**

**Disclaimer: Characters you recognize belong to the genius who invented them: J.K. Rowling**

**Back-Round Info**

After the war, Hermione had had enough of chasing Dark people and had taken Professor McGonagall's job of teaching Transfiguration and had become Deputy Headmistress. She had married Ron three years after the war but they hardly saw each other, something Hermione had learned to live with. Harry had thought along the same lines as Hermione and taken the job of DADA Professor and Headmaster. Ron however had been determined to hunt down every single person responsible for the death of Ginny who had been killed while shopping by former Death Eaters. Harry had gotten over it, but Ron and Dean Thomas made a great Auror team and, so far, had caught everyone they'd been looking for. Fred and George still kept the joke shop running with Seamus's, and a few employees, assistance. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley lived in Shell Cottage with Bill and Fleur now that all the Weasley's had moved out. Charlie had moved back to Romania, obsessed with his dragons, even after the war. Percy was helping Kingsley create a better Ministry of Magic and worked around the clock to make up for his mistake of walking out on his family. Percy had moved into a flat near the Ministry to get there as fast as possible

**Present Day**

On the evening of August 31, Hermione Weasley made her way to the Headmaster's office and called out the password,"Hungarian Horntail." and went in. Harry's feet were propped up on the desk and he was listening to Albus talking to Severus which was often very amusing when you bothered to look for the sarcasm underneath Snape's prickly exterior. Hermione knocked on the door-frame and had the satisfaction of seeing Harry jump with surprise. "Hey, Herm." He said looking up at her, quickly removing his feet from the desk. "Hey, Harry. Isn't amazing that tomorrow is September 1?" "Not really," Harry remarked. "Anyway, I'm here because this morning you sent me an owl. Mind telling me _why _there was something urgent to tell me?" "Hermione, do you remember the twins that we had to send letters to? The orphans?" "Yes. What about them?" Harry sucked in his breath then said solemnly,"They're soul twins, Hermione." Hermione gaped at him then said weakly," Seriously?" "Seriously. I told you today so that you wouldn't be too shocked when you see them." "Thanks for the warning, Harry. Do they know?" Harry shook his head. "No and don't tell them. No one else knows and they don't need to be gawked at for something they can't help." Hermione nodded smiling at her friend. Even now, the war being six years ago, people gawked at Harry when he walked down the street and, even though he was now twenty-six, he still hated it. "Know from experience," she teased. Harry scowled at her as she laughed then he sighed, "You're also here because you haven't given me your lesson plan yet. All the other teachers have, except you." "Even _Malfoy_?" After the war, Draco Malfoy had been able to become a potions master and was teaching potions instead of Professor Snape. "Yes," Harry smiled. "Even _Draco_." Hermione pulled a face at the name. She still hated Malfoy with all her heart and couldn't understand why Harry would become good friends with a ferret.

Harry shook his head. "Why can't the two of you get along?" He asked exasperated with Draco and Hermione's behavior. Ron didn't really like Draco but gradually the two had become cautious friends. "He's still a pureblood brat, Harry, and I don't get why you even talk to him?" Harry put up a hand and she stopped with a glare. "I'm not talking about this today because neither of us has time for it. I need your lesson plan _now _otherwise I can't check it by tomorrow "Did I hear right?" Sirius asked. Harry's parents', Remus', Ginny's, and Sirius' portraits were on the one wall where there were no headmasters or headmistresses. "Miss Prefect and Head Girl is _late _for turning in something?" "Shut it, Sirius!" Hermione ground out through gritted teeth. "Did you hear that, Prongsie?" "Yes," James said, smiling at his friend. "I'm hurt!" Sirius said dramatically. "Oh, shut up, Padfoot." Remus and Lily yawned from their portraits as Harry rolled his eyes at his godfather's antics. "Anyway Hermione?" "Here," she said handing him a booklet filled with her neat, even, handwriting. "Thanks Herm. Enjoy your last day of summer." "You too." was the response as she walked out of his office and hurried down the hall.

_Soul twins._ No wonder Harry had wanted to talk to her! Incredibly rare and dangerously powerful, they came into being once a millenia. Hermione hurried towards the library to do a bit of research, after all she _was _Hermione Granger. After half an hour of hunting, she finally found the page that she wanted. "At last," Hermione muttered as she began to read:

_**Soul Twins**_

_Soul Twins are incredibly rare and very dangerous. In ancient times,_

_they were sometimes killed at birth, out of fright from their strange_

_powers. A person who is part of a pair of Soul Twins will be able_

_to hear their twin's feelings, ideas, and memories. When one twin dies, _

_the other will normally die of grief. They will only occur only once_

_every millenia and history is covered with their extraordinary_

_feats and achievements. The two are either male or female but _

_never both. Soul Twins are always exactly identical._

_Soul Twins are always pureblood and are abandoned as soon_

_as they can walk otherwise they will grow up selfish and will use their_

_strange powers for their own unscrupulous purposes. There has_

_been only one instance where a pair of Soul Twins fought on opposite _

_sides and it is doubtful that such an occurrence will ever happen_

_again. The two pairs of twins died halfway into the duel from _

_exhaustion. No one is exactly able to predict when the twins will_

_be born, only that it will happen. _

_**Tell-Tale Signs of a Soul Twin**_

_When you do not know whether you are dealing with Soul Twins look _

_for these signs. Soul Twins always take on the last name of Miller so as _

_to blend in with Muggles. They can perform wandless magic and _

_have twin wands. They work well together and often finish each others_

_sentences. Soul Twins also have extraordinary powerful underage magic._

_(If Soul Twins join Hogwarts, they will sort into the same House.)_

_**Powers of Soul Twins**_

_Able to communicate telepathically._

_Able to do wandless magic._

_Are able to duel together._

_Have half of their twins' souls._

The book went on to explain more about Soul Twins, their uses in battle, and the twins that had existed, but Hermione had read enough to know she disagreed with Harry. The twins should be told and trained. They didn't need to tell the whole school while they did it though. Hermione raced back toward the Headmaster's office, holding the book in her hand.

"Hungarian Horntail," she panted and the gargoyle jumped aside. She froze as she heard voices from upstairs and swore silently. _Malfoy!_ The last person in the world she wanted to see right now. Hermione sighed. If she wanted to talk to Harry, she would have to do it with Malfoy there. Hermione took a deep breath then knocked. "Weasley," Draco sneered. "Malfoy," Hermione scowled back. Harry rolled his eyes then asked,"Did you forget something, Hermione?" "No. Do you remember what we were discussing earlier?" "Yes. Why?" "I think you should give them special lessons. They're incredibly powerful and need to be trained starting as early as possible." "Isn't that why they'll go here?" "No, Harry. I meant special training in dueling. I read somewhere that they are only born because a battle needs to be fought and they, if they decide to join us, will be the most powerful witches you can ask for." "Say I agree, as I always do because you're always right and it would be foolishness not to. Will _I _be the one training Miss Marie and Lily Miller?" "Yes," Hermione said. "Alright, but only after the first term. They should make friends first and get used to the routine," "I agree, Harry. That's all I had to say so... Good-bye, Harry. Malfoy." Hermione smiled at Harry and gave Malfoy a stiff nod which was returned. "Bye, 'Mione," Harry said. "See you at the feast tomorrow." Hermione gave him another swift smile then whirled out the door.

"_Why_, can't you and 'Mione get along, Draco?" Harry asked without preamble. "Well..." "Exactly! No reason! So _try _to get along with her, god dammit, Draco, I don't like being in the middle! You _know _that!" "But, Harry-" Draco whined. "_Draco_," Harry said dangerously_. _"_NO_!" Draco yelled back. After a shouting match, Harry threw up his hands, "I give up! Draco don't you have classes to prepare?" "Yes." "Then you should go. See you for tea Thursday?" "I'll be here," Draco nodded. "See you at the feast tomorrow, Draco," Draco smiled at him and swept out in his ice blue robes as Harry yawned. "Night, Padfoot, Moony. Good-night, Mum. Good-night, Dad" The portraits smiled at him as he turned towards the laughing red-headed girl in the portrait closest to his desk and smiled sadly. "Good-night, Ginny," "Good-night," the Portraits chorused. Harry smiled at them one last time before he disappeared up the steps.


	2. Chapter 2 Diagon Alley

**Chapter 1 is going to be from the twins' point of view. (NOT Fred and George) Thank you for reading! Somebody complained about my way of writing dialogue. It's just the way I write when there are only two people talking. The twins can communicate telepathically, so anything in italics, is them talking to each other using their minds. Marie's thoughts will be bold italics and Lily's thoughts in normal italics. Anything else? Oh, yeah. Happy reading.**

**Disclaimer: Characters you recognize belong to the genius who invented them: J.K. Rowling**

"LILY!" "YES?" "Are we going?" "Coming Marie," The twins were identical from waist-length red hair, to bright green eyes. They both had exactly twenty freckles, each, and both were exactly five feet tall. _Let's go,_ Lily thought, heading towards the door. _**Coming**__,_ Marie hurried towards her twin.

At The Leakey Cauldron, the twins stared at each other. _**How on earth are we supposed to be able to buy anything? We haven't any money!**_Marie thought desperately as Lily shrugged, stumped. Then the old barman, Tom, hurried towards them. "The Millers?" He asked kindly as they both nodded. "Here," Tom said, handing them a large money-bag that clinked with coins. "The Headmaster, Professor Potter, told me to give this to you. He told me that it should suffice to get you everything you need, but the books will need to be got second-hand." "Thank-you!" Marie and Lily said smiling identically at the old barman. "We're used to-" Marie began. "Getting things second-hand." Lily finished. "Oh go on through," Old Tom said, laughing. The twins grinned and headed to Diagon Alley for the first time.

That day, Bill and Charlie had decided to visit Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. "Hey, Fred, George, look!" Bill called and pointed down the street. Exactly identical girls were skipping up the street holding packages of books and wearing robes that were exactly identical. Fred and George stared at them. Red, waist-length, hair and bright green eyes. They were wearing exactly identical black robes. "Hello," One of them said. "Why are-" "You staring at us," the other finished, "It's very-" "Rude, you know." "Okay, Okay, " George said raising his hands as a sign of surrender,"We give up," Fred added. "Which of you is who?" The one on the right smiled and said,"I'm Marie Miller-" "And I'm Lily Miller," The one on the left finished. "And we're-" Fred began. "Fred and George Weasley."George finished "Or Gred and Forge," Fred added. Lily studied them for a moment. _This is easy, _she thought. _One of them has a false ear._ Marie laughed as the Weasley's glanced at her curiously. "My sister and I," Marie began. "Can communicate telepathically." Lily finished. "What did you say," Bill asked curiously. "One of the two of them has a false ear." Lily said bluntly, causing the Bill and Charlie to roar with laughter. "She's got you there, George." Charlie choked out. "How did you know?" George asked curiously. Lily blushed but didn't answer. Marie however said,"We've always been able to notice tiny things other people overlook." Lily added, still red,"For example, Fred has a freckle on his left eyelid that George doesn't have." "You're observant aren't you?" Fred observed. "My sister already said that," Lily stated calmly. George broke in,"Since you were able to find a difference between us, you get a free product!" The Millers' eyes sparked and they immediately ran into the store.

"Fred!" Bill groaned. "What?" He said innocently. Bill shook his head exasperated. Since Ginny's death, Bill or Charlie tried to say what Ginny would so as to fill the gap that happened in every conversation. Charlie had even become quite good at Bat-Bogey Hexes. But it was difficult, as they weren't Ginny, after all.

The Millers skipped out of the store five minutes later, green eyes sparkling with mischief. "That's what," Bill hissed under his breath. "Ah," George grimaced. "Oops," Fred agreed. The twins came up to them and grinned and spoke together, exact same time, exact same tone,"Thank you Fred and George. We'll make sure this," Lily, the Weasley's thought, shook the bag,"Doesn't go to waste. Goodbye!" They said waving identically over their shoulders as the twins hurried to Ollivander's. "Shit." Fred groaned. "My thoughts exactly," George agreed.

Meanwhile the Millers had let themselves into Ollivander's. "Mr. Ollivander?" Marie called out boldly. An ancient looking man slid out from between the shelves and looked at them carefully, then muttered,"Soul Twins. Soul Wands, difficult to make and highly powerful." "Excuse me?" At Ollivander's nod, Lily continued," What are Soul Twins?" "Mr. Harry Potter told me not to say a word on the subject. It is something that he wishes to discuss with you personally, at Hogwarts." Marie studied the ancient man's face then sighed. _**He's not going to say anything, Lily**__. _Marie thought at her sister. _I know. _While this silent exchange was going on, the famous tape measure had begun flitting around Marie. As Mr. Ollivander hurried around the giant shelves, the tape measure switched to Lily.

Ollivander came back holding two black boxes. "Unicorn hair, oak, twelve and a half inches." Ollivander explained. Marie and Lily raised their wands simultaneously and gave them a wave. The shelf they'd been pointing at nearly exploded. Ollivander pointed his wand at the mess and gave it a flick, cleaning it up in seconds as the twins quickly put the wands back down. Out came twin red boxes. "Phoenix feather, willow, nine and three-quarter inches," Ollivander said handing them the twin wands. A similar thing happened and Ollivander sighed and bustled away through the shelves muttering,"Perhaps Black Laurel with Dragon Heartstring or maybe Phoenix Feathers..." Then suddenly, Ollivander stopped muttering and stood stock still. "Perhaps..." Then he hurried as fast as he could to the back room. Marie stared at her twin, stumped. _Probably two special wands that are too powerful to have in the front._ Lily comforted her twin. _**You're probably right**_. And they settled down to wait.

**Ooh cliffhanger! Nope I'm not telling you what wands they're going to get! You'll have to wait and find out. Please REVIEW! Thank you in advance!**

**Windstorm 124**


End file.
